Love Tester Ala Shinobi da
by Suuki Araku
Summary: Konoha bekerjasama dengan Suna dan Akatsuki untuk test kecocokan . Siapakah yang paling mesra yang sanggup menggeser pasangan MinaKushi ? NaruHina atau pasangan dari Akatsuki ? Suna mungkin ? . NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaTema, SaiIno, SasoDei, YahiKon, Ita-? . Penasaran pan ? Baca doong ... Tapi RnR yaw hohoho .


Chap 1 : Tragedi .

Konoha bekerjasama dengan Suna dan Akatsuki untuk test kecocokan . Siapakah yang paling mesra yang sanggup menggeser pasangan MinaKushi ?

NaruHina atau pasangan dari Akatsuki ? Suna mungkin ? . NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaTema, SaiIno, SasoDei, YahiKon, Ita-? . Penasaran pan ? Baca doong ... Tapi RnR yaw hohoho .

Chap 1 : Tragedi .

Akhirnya Suu berani publish ff baru . Entah menarik atau enggak .

Genre : Humor, Romance, Friendship, parody.

Deisclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto!

Rate : T

Warning : GaJe pasti, typo tentu, abal otomatis.

ENJOY !

_**Love Tester Ala Konoha .**_

"HARI INI SEMUA PASUKAN SHINOBI DI BEBAS TUGASKAN !" Teriak godaime semangat. Shizune,Genma,Kotetsu,Izumo jujur pengen berjingkrak ria tapi JAGA IMAGE BERO ! Kapan lagi bebas tugas dan bisa ngedate sama pasangan mereka dengan leluasa.

Tsunade memutar kursinya 180 derajat. "Beritahu semua shinobi yang memiliki pasangan ! Undang Akatsuki juga !"

'Akatsuki ?' batin mereka kaget, bukannya akan berbahaya.

"A-ano gomen Tsunade-sama ... Apa yang ingin kau rencanakan ?" Gadis berambut hitam pendek membuka mulut.

Tsunade melebarkan senyumnya. "Hahaha ... Kita akan adakan 'Love Tester Shinobi' besok ! Dari pagi buta sampai larut malam !"

"A-APAAAAA !?"

.

.

.

"Love Tester ? Yang benar saja !" Ino menggeprak meja di kedai Yakiniku.

"Haaah~" Tenten,Sakura menghela napas panjang membuat Hinata yang berada ditengah mereka menoleh.

"Ano ... Kenapa Tenten-san dan Sakura-san kelihatan frustasi ? tanyanya lirih .

Tenten menatap kosong kearah piring . Menghela napas panjang. "Kau fikir Neji atau Sasuke mau ikut beginian ?" Jawab Tenten dan melirik hampa Sakura.

"Tidak . Tentu tidak dan tak akan" gadis pinky ini meminum cola pesanannya dengan terpaksa. "Kau ... beruntung Hinata-" lanjutnya .

Hinata terlonjak 'Beruntung ?'.

"Nani ka ? Be-beruntung ?".

"Yup, Naruto pasti akan mengabulkan semua permintaanmu" Temari menyumpit daging yang telah matang sempurna dan memutar-mutarkan sumpit tepat muka Hinata dan melahapnya. "Hmm , oishii" komentarnya.

"Apapun itu" Ino menambahkan. Sebenarnya Sai dan Shikamaru pasti mau jika 2 gadis pirang ini sedikit memohon (baca:memaksa) pada mereka.

Tapi lain hal dengan Neji maupun Sasuke, sekasar atau sejahat apapun Tenten dan Sakura pasti tak akan pernah mampu merobohkan ego kedua pemuda ini.

.

.

.

Sekedar info ... Author disini memasukan pair tambahan dari Akatsuki -you know lah-, KakaIru (maybe), dan Sasuke disini masih menetap di Konoha.

.

.

.

"Jadi hari ini kita akan ke Konoha ?" Yahiko menggaet tangan Konan lembut.

"Tentu" Konan mengangguk saat melihat pasangan SasoDei keluar kamar berdua. Sedih rasanya meninggalkan markas yang minimalis ini .

Tobi yang ngelihat Senpainya gabung , ia reflek berteriak . "Asik ! Tobi pasti akan men ... du ... kung~" sebutir keringat menetes dari kening Tobi. Saat pasangan YahiKon dan SasoDei berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

Deidara nyengir misterius. "Hayoo~ Tobi anak baik mau dukung siapa ? Aku atau si leader berpierching gila porno itu ?" Jika saja Sasori tak berada disini atau lebih tepatnya samping Deidara dapat dipastikan leader kita akan men-shira tensei-kan Deidara sekarang juga.

Sabar der leader. *puk puk

"Umm To-Tobi pilih ..." Tobi menimang. Deidara itu 'Senpai'nya tapi Yahiko itu 'Leader'nya. Jika memilih Dei, pasti sedetik kemudian dia di Shiratensei Yahiko. Kalau sebaliknya, maka Tobi lah yang harus siap di C3 Deidara.

Dan pilihannya adalah ... Tobi meneguk ludahnya. Pasrah

"TOBI ANAK BAIK PILIH 'MATI' SAJA !"

Ia pun berlari keatas markas Akatsuki dan melompat. *untuk backsongnya pasang lagu Despair. Okeh ?*

"Anak pintar"

.

.

.

Kedai Ramen Ichiraku penuh sesak gurumbulan Rocky 12 atau bisa dipastikan hanya bagi yang mempunyai pasangan saja.

NaruHina, SaiIno, SakuTenTema berusaha membujuk Neji dan Sasuke. Shika ? Tertidur. Sangat jelas. Tak usah dipertanyakan dan diperdebatkan apalagi dihiraukan.

"Ayolah Teme ! ini jarang terjadi bukan ?"

"Hn ! Dobe"

"Neji-nii ?"

"Tidak Hinata-sama" Neji tak tahan. Sungguh. Oh ayolah seorang Hyuuga tak perlu ikut acara beginian hanya untuk mengetes seberapa besar cinta seorang Neji Hyuuga terhadap Tenten.

Untuk apa dia sengaja menjadi kawan sekaligus lawan bertarung hanya sekedar mengatahui dimana sisi kelemahan Tenten. Jadi saat kelemahan itu muncul disaat genting Neji akan sigap menjadi pahlawan gadis bercepolnya.

Merasa tersudut oleh dua gadis yang berarti dalam hidupnya ia pun jengah dan berjalan keluar tapi tangan mungil sang kekasih menahannya.

"Neji-kun~ aku mohon yah~"

Berharap aktingnya mulus ...

Dan waalllaaaaa ! Neji mengangguk sodarah ! *clap

'Shanarroooo ! Tenten berhasil Tenten berhasil ...' Inner Sakura pundung.

"Sasuke-kun~" bersikap alami dan manja seperti Tenten mungkin berhasil, pikir Sakura. "Ak-"

Sebelum Sakura selesai bicara, seorang pemuda menepuk pundak Sasuke. "Hei baka otouto"

Sasuke menoleh dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat-

"Itachi ?"

"Hn" Itachi menyeringai kearah Sasuke begitu melihat tangan mungil gadis berambut pink sedang menggaet mesra adik tersayangnya. 'Menarik' pikirnya.

"Hmm kau bersama gadis pink ini ? Hebat kalau begitu kita bersaing my lovely otouto" Itachi tersenyum tipis dan menerawang kesemua penjuru. "Mana Kiba ?"

'WHAT DE !?' .

.

.

.

Sedikit demi sedikit pemuda berambut raven mulai masuk dalam alur permainan Itachi.

"Haah aku tak sabar jadi pemenang~"

"..."

"Sekali baka kau tetap baka ya ?"

"..."

"Mustahil kan seorang Uchiha kalah dengan UzuNami"

Dahi Sasuke berdenyut. Aniki nya ini memang pandai mengompori emosinya. "Cih brengsek ! Aku ikut !" Bentak Sasuke dengan langkah kaki keluar kedai Ramen.

Mendengar kata 'tabu' bagi Sasuke tapi merupakan harapan Sakura, ia pun keselek kuah ramennya. "Nani ? Ka-kau ikut Sasuke-kun ?" Sakura hampir saja melompat kegirangan jika saja egonya terlalu besar.

"Hn"

Tak mau diusili Itachi lagi Sasuke pun berjalan kearah rumahnya. Semenit Sasuke pergi seluruh manusia di kedai ramen itu saling ber-tos-tosan ria.

Hening

"Jadi- Itachi-nii untuk apa kau mencari teman dekat ku ?" Naruto menatap Itachi dengan pandangan mengintimidasi.

"Mau tau ? Atau mau tau banget ?" Itachi menyabet minuman Naruto.

"Itachi-nii ... Jangan bilang kalau kau~"

Naruto dan semua penghuni merinding seketika saat Itachi hanya memberi seulas senyuman sebagai ganti jawaban.

'Kami-sama ! Cobaan macam apa ini ?' Teriak Naruto cs dalem hati.

.

Author : hayooo coba minna-san tebak Itachi sama siapa ? Kiba kah ? Harus ditebak dulu baru terusin yak ! Ini 'tes kejujuran'.

.

Mansion Inuzuka

Seorang pemuda berkuncir sedang melamun dihalaman klan Inuzuka menunggu sang pujaan hati.

Drap ... Drap ... Drap

Seorang dengan marga Inuzuka itu berlari lebih cepat ke halaman depan mansion dengan wajah tak percaya.

DEG !

Matanya melebar dan tubuh mungil nya membeku ditempat. "Uchiha..." Surai coklat indahnya mengalum diterpa angin membuat kesan menakjubkan dimata sulung Uchiha.

"Itachi ?"

Mendengar suara yang amat ia tunggu langsung saja ia berdiri . "Kiba" seuntai senyum pun dilemparkan Itachi. "Lama tak bertemu".

.

Di tempat lain . Apartemen Naruto .

Pemuda bersurai kuning ini mondar-mandir keliling kamar. Tak menyadari gadis indigo yang menatapnya heran.

"Na-naruto-kun ... Kau tak apa ?" Sungguh jika gadis ini Sakura, bukan pertanyaan yang melayang tapi bogeman dan teriakan 'Shaaannaarooo' lah yang akan diterimanya . beruntungnya kau Naruto.

Naruto menoleh kearah Hinata, menatap lembut iris lavender gadisnya. "Aku tak apa Hinata. Aku hanya-"

"Hanya ?" Inilah yang Hinata tak suka saat Naruto selalu menggantungkan kalimat yang membuatnya penasaran dan membuatnya KEPO !

"Hanya ... AAAAAAAAAA ! ADA APA DENGANMU KIBA !" Teriakan Naruto sukses membuat godaime berubah keriput seketika.

Dan Hinata pun mulai paham apa yang Naruto rasakan.

"Apa kau tak setuju jika Kiba bersama Itachi-nii ?"

Naruto memandang Hinata sebentar. "Bukan itu Hinata- tapi Itachi-nii itu ... Akkhhh ! Kau pasti tak akan mengerti apa maksudku" Naruto berjalan dan mengambil tempat duduk disampinga, memutar posisi Hinata agar berhadapan dengannya dan menepuk pelan kedua bahu Hinata nya .

"Begini Hinata-chan , kau tau seperti apa rumor tentang sifat Itachi-nii itu ?" Sapphire bertemu lavender cukup lama .

"..."

"Dan juga sang leader Akatsuki ?"

"..."

"Haah~ sudah lah. Besok saja aku jelaskan. Kau mau ku antar pulang atau ... Errr- bermalam disini ?" Tanya Naruto dengan sedikit wajah H2C . "Dengan ku ?" imbuhnya dengan wajah memelas . *alias MEsum sekiLAS*

Naruto tau bahwa ayah Hinata -Hiashi- sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari misi dan baru akan sampai besok siang. Setidaknya ia bisa berduaan dengan anaknya untuk malam ini dengan selamat sentosa.

.

.

.

Pemuda berambut merah tengah duduk di ayunan taman, sesekali ia melihat jam buatannya sendiri yang ia gambar dipasir dengan tatapan bosan .

"Selalu saja terlambat" gumamnya pelan.

Entah apa yang dilakukan gadisnya sampai membuat menunggu pemuda bertato 'Ai' yang amat disegani ini.

10 menit

11 menit

20 menit

1 jam

"Hah hah gomen ne hah hah aku ter hah hah lambat ya ?" Gadis berambut coklat menunduk dengan telapak tangan bertumpu pada lututnya mencoba menghirup dan merasakan enaknya oksigen di gurun.

Gaara melengos. "Kau terlambat lagi Matsuri"

"Ah itu ... Gomen Gaara-kun aku tadi mencari ini" Matsuri meroggoh tas ninjanya. Korek-korek dan "Eh !?"

Gaara menghampiri kekasihnya yang terlihat bingung. "Hilang?" Sedikit merunduk untuk mengecup kening sang kekasih.

Cup

"Tak apa. Mungkin barang itu memang tak berguna makanya Kami-sama mengambilnya"

"I-iya Gaa-Gaara Gaara-kun" ucapnya lirih. Kecewa mungkin. Gaara pun terkikik geli.

"Ya su-"

"Tapi aku kan mencari itu susah-susah Gaara-kun ! Aku mengorbankan banyak waktu sampai aku terlambat menemui mu kan tadi ! Oh Kami-sama" ujar Matsuri membara, Gaara cengo.

'Hebat Bagaikan memacari Hinata dan Sakura sekaligus saja' batin inner nya Gaara menggila.

"Yasudah ayo berangkat. Mungkin nanti ketemu dijalan" Gaara menggaet tangan Matsuri saat melihat dua kakaknya berada diujung taman melambai.

To be continue .

Yosh~ ini fict sumpah GaJe . Udah lama juga nangkring di memory belum ke publish. Gimane gimane ?

Ohya pertarungan antar sejoli bakal dimulai di chap 2 . Dan MinaKushi FugaMiko disini masih hidup loh .

Satu lagi Suu gatau mau bales Pm itu gimana. Bingung ngejawabnya jadi Suu belum bales maaf yak . *Asli pundung

Berminat review ? Ato mau ada tambahan pair idola minna sekalian ? Boleh boleh .


End file.
